The area of a square is $16$ square units. How long is each side?
Explanation: $\text{? }$ $\text{? }$ The area is the length times the width. $ {\text{?}} \times {\text{?}} = 16\text{ } $ $ {4} \times {4} = 16\text{ } $ The sides of a square are all the same length, so each side must be $4$ units long.